


A Skintight Leather Catsuit

by chimneysmoke (recension)



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Batman - Freeform, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, catwoman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recension/pseuds/chimneysmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Annie doesn't realize how sexy her Halloween costume actually is."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Skintight Leather Catsuit

**Author's Note:**

> For the _Time in a Dream_ Community LJ Ficathon.
> 
> Prompt was: "Jeff/Annie, Annie doesn't realize how sexy her Halloween costume actually is."

"Christ, Annie..." Jeff shielded his eyes as she entered the ballroom of Hawthorne Manor.

"I wanted to be topical," she struck out a leg, posing, adjusting the lace mask over her eyes. The skintight leather suit hugged every curve down to the stiletto boots on her feet.

"Catwoman!" Pierce called out from across the room, half-chewed Cheetos flying out of his mouth as he spoke and pointed at Annie. "Speaking of Catwoman, did I ever tell you guys that I banged Eartha Kitt in a—"

"—Yes," the rest of the group groaned in unison, shutting up Pierce immediately.

"Jeff, you don't have to look away," Annie grinned impishly, shrugging one shoulder as she shimmied up to the snacks table.

"Nice Catwoman walk," Abed remarked.

"Thanks, Abed. Though it's less intentional and more to avoid thigh chafing in this costume," she grinned, picking up a fresh cup, pouring herself a drink.

"Jeff's still checking out your butt," Troy remarked, mystified. "What's he even supposed to be?" Jeff was just wearing a tuxedo. "James Bond?"

Abed shook his head once. "He told me he was Bruce Wayne. Bit lazy if you ask me. It would have worked if he'd gotten Pierce to be Alfred," Abed pointed at their older friend, who was clearly dressed as He-Man. "Alone he just looks like a groom."

Annie sipped her drink, fixing her ears briefly as she was careful not to smudge her wine-colored lipstick. She tried to avoid Jeff, tried not to catch his eye, but every time she turned around his eyes were on her. When the party was winding down he finally approached her.

"It's not like you to dress up as something so geeky as Bruce Wayne," she remarked. "And why not Batman?"

"A mask? Really, Annie?" Jeff scoffed.

"Right, you'd never wear anything that obscures your face," she rolled her eyes beneath her mask, giving him a flirtatiously droll look.

"I have to admit it looks sexy on you though," he said softly, burying his words in a sip of his drink.

"Sexy, huh?" she beamed as she spoke.

"Annie, you're in a skintight leather catsuit. The whole thing is working for every person in this room," he gestured to the dwindling guests.

"I wasn't intending to be sexy, Jeff. I liked Catwoman. She burgles, she slinks about town and kicks ass, does what she needs to survive as an orphan," Annie often felt like an orphan.

"I mean, think of Bruce Wayne. He's a privileged guy with all this hurt he keeps locked up and all this quiet responsibility to save others. You don't think you chose that costume just to be a little like him? Granted you chose the shallow, flashy side of him but..."

"Annie, it's just a tux," he shrugged.

She knew better, but didn't press him on the issue. "Will you give me a ride home? I got some weird looks on the bus."

Jeff laughed softly, "I can imagine. Sure. To the Batmobile."

Annie swayed her hips as she walked towards the two-story front doors of Pierce's house. "Come along, Bruce," she called after him nonchalantly as she lead the way to his parked Lexus. Jeff enjoyed the view from behind.


End file.
